606 Chinese 18-year-olds who experienced the Tangshan earthquake in utero were tested to determine incidence of psychological neuroanatomical dysfunction related to gestational period at which extreme stress was experienced. Measures obtained include the Schizotypal Personality Questionnaire, Raven's Progressive matrices, Hamilton Depression and anxiety Scales, and a CT brain scan. Those experiencing the earthquake during the second trimester of gestation, specifically the sixth month, are hypothesized to have a greater incidence of shizotypal syndromes. 606 Chinese 18-year-olds were tested on the same measures. This second group was matched to the first as to month of birth, but were born one year after the first group, and served as a control group. Severe stress may mimic a genetic error responsible for schizotypal features by disrupting the migration of vulnerable fetal neurons. Finds that support this theory may help to pinpoint the brain structures involved, and may suggest important prenatal preventative interventions. The proposal is for entry and verification of the data, detailed statistical analyses, and reports of all significant findings.